Death to the Dorgeshuun/Quick guide
Details Agility *23 Thieving *Able to defeat a level 50 enemy with Melee or Magic |items=*2 sets of H.A.M. robes *Light source *Pickaxe *Armour *Weapon *Tinderbox (optional but strongly recommended) *Rope |kills = *Sigmund (level 50) *3 H.A.M. Guards (level 22) }} Walkthrough *Talk to Mistag at the Dorgeshuun mines to start the quest. *Bring two sets of H.A.M. robes to Zanik in Lumbridge cellar. *Zanik will follow you, if you lose her go back to the cellar. Talk to the townspeople with her following. *Talk to the duke, Hans, Bob, priest, man, Lumbridge Guide, goblin (general store), and the shopkeeper. *Ask Zanik, "Have you seen enough of Lumbridge yet?" *Put on your set of HAM robes, and go to the HAM headquarters. *Talk to a HAM member or guard, and go through all the questions. *Talk to Johanhus near the jail. *Wander around the south of the stage, Zanik will spot a trapdoor. *Pick the trapdoor and go down. You'll need Zanik to kill the guards in this room to continue: *#Walk past the first guard and talk to him; Zanik will shoot him. *#Squeeze through the hole in the wall to get into the south-west room. Wait for the guard in the central corridor to walk by, then squeeze through the northern hole in the wall. Run west behind the stationary guard and talk to him. Zanik will shoot him. *#A guard is patrolling the central corridor. Say, "Now," when his back is turned. Zanik will snipe him. *#Move to the other end of the central corridor, and talk to Zanik again. Tell her to wait. Then, run out and south down the room making the north-east guard follow you. Zanik will shoot him as he passes the central corridor again. *#For the final guard, go to the end of either the left or right passages, and talk to Zanik again, tell her to wait there; then, go to the other passage, and distract the guard whilst Zanik shoots him. *Listen at the door. After Zanik hears a bit of info, a senior guard will respawn and arrest you. *You find yourself in the jail. Talk to Jimmy the Chisel. He will tell you that Sigmund took Zanik outside. *Pick the lock to escape, go back outside, and you'll find Zanik dead. Take her body. *Go down to the lumbridge cellar and go south to Juna in the Tears of Guthix cave. *After the cutscene, go to the Lumbridge cellar to proceed with Zanik, following up by going to the chicken farm near the water mill (across the river from Lumbridge Castle) *Make a stop at the bank for magic/melee combat gear and food. *Talk to the dwarf near the chicken farmhouse and say that you're there to help. *Equip your ham robes and search one of the southern crates, Zanik will hide in it. *Go to the west room after climbing down the ladder. Sigmund (50) and three Senior Guards (22) appear. *Kill the guards first, then Sigmund. He will use protection prayers. *Smash the drilling machine in this room, then go down the southern tunnel and use the exit. *Quest complete!